The Nine Sins
by Reddragon13x
Summary: Kagome felt differently about every member of the Akatsuki. But irregardless she was fond of them, their quirks, and their god awful tempers. She definitely was not fond of being a captive though.
1. Tobi: Mourning

The Nine Sins

Disclaimer: I, in no way claim ownership of Naruto or Inuyasha and acknowledge that this is purely fan-made. This disclaimer extends to any and all chapters posted under this heading.

Notes: I'm not quite sure where the inspiration for this story came from (probably the lack of good InuyashaNaruto crossovers out there), but despite this I think the first chapter has turned out quite well. Yes I know that there are traditionally only 7 sins but there is such a thing as a creative license. Anyways hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Kagome wasn't quite sure how she ended up in the care of the Akatuski; it had all been a jumbled mix of being passed from person to person, being knocked out and being forced awake, trudging wearily and running frantically. But somehow it had come to be and here she was, stuck in the Akatuski lair until Pein decided what to do with her. But at least she had some amusement in this hellhole.

Tobi.

Kagome wasn't quite sure how to describe him other than an enigma, a stupid enigma that is. After all how many people come skipping- honestly what kind of horrendous killer _skips_? - into her prison and ask cheerfully if she was the new maid? Of course she would have beaten him bloody if she hadn't been completely starved for the past few days and if she could actually work up enough energy to do anything other than fall into the uncomfortable bed that was provided.

After what she was told was three full days of sleep she woke to find Tobi's glaringly obvious orange mask hovering over her until her saw her eyes flutter, at which point he took off shouting at the top of his lungs that the new maid was awake.

But that was then and this is now. Even if now includes getting up ever morning to eat breakfast with Tobi before going outside for her brief time in the fresh air. With Tobi religiously keeping guard by skipping-once again with the skipping- alongside her. Normally she savored her thirty minutes in the sun; but sometimes, like when awkward topics came up, those thirty minutes could never end fast enough. Like now.

"Kagome-san, why is it that you always wear black when you have really pretty kimonos in your closest that would make you less old." Tobi was honestly curious but the last part of what he said still caused a facial muscle to twitch.

But the thought of why she did wear all black everyday sobered her, "It's because I'm mourning the loss of my friends Tobi."

"What friends? Does Kagome-san mean the people you where with before who tried to kill you and Tobi?"

"No Tobi, I meant the people who died to save my life from the monsters that hunted me."

"Oh, Tobi's sorry for asking then."

Kagome gave a small smile at Tobi's last comment, he was the only Akatuski who could apologize and mean it; the rest just faked it.

"It's okay Tobi, I've accepted their deaths but I still mourn them."

"In that case Kagome-san, can Tobi ask Kagome-san to not wear them anymore? They make Kagome-san look old and wrinkly."

* * *

I know I shouldn't start a new story with an incomplete one but I just had to post this one. Besides I have made a resolution not to abandon any story I start. I'm also hoping to have the next chapter of Betrayal up by tomorrow. As always: tell me what you think!


	2. Deidara: Art

The Nine Sins

Notes: The inspiration for the first paragraph actually came to me at 3:45am right before I fell asleep so I forced myself awake and scribbled it down and then went to bed. I also have posted a poll on my profile that I think you(whoever is actually reading this) should check out since it has to do with how often I update this story.

---------------------

The first thing Deidara had said when he met her was 'damn, she'd make an awesome art work, yeah'. Kagome, being the ignorant person she was, at the time was flattered instead of wondering why someone who specialized in blowing stuff up thought she'd make good art.

But Kagome had gotten used to his little-well, not so little - quirks. Like the mouths on the hands and chest; or the fact that everything in his mind that he saw was graded by a meticulous scale of how big a boom it would make if he blew it up. She actually enjoyed spending time with him.

Most people would call what Kagome had with the Akatuski Stockholm Syndrome; she preferred to think of it as making friends.

"Kagome-san you need to hurry up otherwise Tobi will miss the fireworks!" Speaking of friends, she was currently being dragged down the Akatuski HQ's many hallways by one.

"Tobi, I'm running in what are quite possibly the scariest fucking pair of heels ever. So don't you dare tell me to hurry up!" Kagome's ankles hurt already and she had only just recently put the heels on.

_God give me strength… on second thought, god please kill me. _

Suddenly they burst out of the Akatuski compound and into the wide clearing that ringed the whole building. And as if on queue, dozens of fireworks repeatedly shot into the sky and exploded into brilliant colours. Tobi, catching sight of Deidara quickly relocated to some place where he could watch the fireworks safely. Both the ones in the air and on the ground. Without a second thought he abandoned Kagome to Deidara's abominable presence.

Giving a cocky smirk as though he already new the answer Deidara asked, "Did you like the first round of fire works?"

Forcing herself not to spit in Deidara's eye Kagome said with a huge amount of restraint, "Actually, I thought they where incredibly lacking. After all shouldn't an explosives _master _be able to make more vibrant colours?"

Deidara actually looked hurt; and coming from an Akatuski, that was rare. With an insulted and wounded look on his face he turned away from Kagome. But not before saying, "Then I guess I can't ask you to enjoy the rest of the night then, since I'm sure you're already wishing to be back in your room."

Kagome flinched at the intentional jab but said nothing as the next volley of fireworks rocketed into the sky and upon exploding magnificently shimmering into nothing in the night sky. She watched in silence and growing awe as each round grew more and more intricate and intense. They reminded her of pinwheels spinning in the breeze from the way the explosions seemed to swirl before they faded into nothing.

Suddenly Tobi appeared out of nowhere and with a start Kagome realized that the show was actually over and they were the last people outside. Tobi with an impatient gesture for Kagome to follow set of towards the compound. Kagome did so obediently- and gingerly because of her heels- but as she passed Deidara she felt the need to correct her mistake or at least make it better.

"That art was a bang." It was no more than a whisper but Deidara heard it as clear as day and in an instant his bad mood disappeared and was replaced with a triumphant expression. And as Kagome walked away he turned with a slightly lecherous grin on his face and threw one last comment at her.

"Sometime I have to show you what real art is."

------------------

Lol, I couldn't resist adding that last part in. Tell me what you think before I die of lack of…. Dunno what I would die of but I'm sure it will be horrible and awful and it will make all of you who didn't correspond feel guilty. But anyways hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Sasori: Walk

The Nine Sins

Notes: I had this chapter done for Monday but forgot that it takes time to get stuff edited, but as soon as I recieved the edited copy of this chapter I posted it. And as a bonus I'm about to post(in like 3 minutes) a very short outtake from Betrayal that has nothing to do with the story.

------------------------

There was one word to describe Sasori: creepy. Because honestly, who would make themselves into a puppet and try to make other people into them as well? Well, other than Sasori, no one. And Kagome thanked every god there was that there was no other Sasori; after all, this one gave her enough trouble to last her well into the after life.

"Tobi doesn't understand why Kagome-san doesn't want Sasori-san to take Kagome-san outside on a walk. Kagome-san is always so eager when Tobi volunteers to take her." Tobi's voice was annoyingly close to her ear and Kagome barely restrained the urge to smack him.

_Thwack!_

Luckily someone did it for her. When she looked up in delight at her rescuer Kagome was ready to kiss whoever it was. However upon seeing whom it was Kagome's face rapidly paled and her blood pressure shot through the roof.

"Hello Kagome-chan, are you ready for our walk?" Sasori's delicate and polite voice seemed to come from a distance. With black spots rapidly surfacing in her vision Kagome opened her mouth to speak; and promptly fainted.

------------------

When Kagome awoke she was in a strange room with Konan sitting serenely beside her, folding a piece of paper into some figurine. Sasori was standing at the foot of the bed watching her like a hawk. Once he saw Kagome start to rise, Sasori instantly was at her side to help her sit up. To Kagome's surprise Konan interjected upon her behalf.

"Sasori, Kagome-chan simply fainted. She has not suddenly become an invalid." Though Konan's voice was polite and calm there was a hint of steel underneath it.

Sasori looking a little disgruntled let her go and said, "Konan-san, would you be kind enough to leave so I may talk to Kagome-chan alone?"

Konan shot Sasori a sharp glance that Sasori ignored before rising gracefully and leaving. Kagome watched with awe how delicately she seemed to move; it almost made her look like she was gliding upon the surface.

"So may I ask why you fainted right before our walk Kagome-chan when you showed no signs of being ill before?"

"Ah…well..ummm…." Kagome didn't know how to phrase the fact that he scared her witless politely.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan you don't have to tell me. Just know that some day soon I'm going to teach you the true meaning of immortal art." With out a backward glance Sasori left.

Kagome let out a deep sigh of relief at the fact that she was off the hook, even if only for a little while. She released a high-pitched shriek when Tobi appeared right before her saying, "Now I know why Kagome-san is so uncomfortable around Sasori-san! Kagome-san doesn't like Sasori-san!"

She lurched forward in an attempt to catch Tobi and beat some sense into him before he spread rumors around the compound; true rumors but rumors nonetheless. All she managed to do was send herself sprawling half on the bed and half on the floor with Tobi giggling like a school girl with a crush as he danced out the door singing, "Tobi will go tell Sasori-san so then someone else will come and make Kagome-san stop looking so old!"

Kagome's voice rose to a hysterical pitch.

"Tobi!!!!!!!!!!"

But she received no answer other than giggles floating away down the hall.

---------------------------------

Once again: review, and make sure to check out the short story.


	4. Hidan: Bathing

The Nine Sins

Unfortunately I have not been able to contact my beta lately so this chapter is un-edited. Please forgive all grammatical errors and enjoy!

* * *

Kagome slumped gratefully into the warm water of the onsen. It had been a very stressful week and the only thing that had kept her going was the thought of being able to relax and have some alone time. Squeezing some shampoo into her hair she lathered her hair up before diving under the water to rinse it off. She allowed her body to sink slowly to the bottom and began to meticulously scrub her scalp clean. Then with a burst of strength she used her legs to propel her right out of the water. However her hair slipped in front of her eyes and she was left scrambling for balance completely blind.

"Shit." The soft curse slipped out of her lips as Kagome attempted to untangle her now clean locks and regain her balance. A low masculine chuckle from in front of her distracted her from her task.

"You know, you really shouldn't take a bath in the male onsen, Kagome." Recognizing the voice as Hidan's Kagome gave up on her hair resolving to finish the task later before tossing it behind her shoulder. Then lifting her head to look up at the amused face high above hers Kagome came to a few realizations: a) Hidan was mostly naked, b) he had said she was bathing in the _male _onsen, c) he was giving her a very lecherous look, and d) she was standing in chest deep water completely naked.

With a loud shriek she attempted to cover certain body parts and get back into the water. However seeing as Kagome had almost no balance she only managed to send herself flying backwards as she slipped on the smooth bottom. Preparing for the inevitable meeting with the hard edge Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come.

She was saved from that end when Hidan, with a surprising burst of speed, managed to stop Kagome from hitting the side by grabbing hold of her arms however he wasn't prepared for how much dead weight she was and was thus sent sprawling into the water on top of Kagome.

Spluttering and gagging on the water Kagome shoved the heavy Hidan off of her and scooted as far away from him as she could. Hidan in his credit only grumbled slightly about the fact that his pants where now completely soaked.

"You didn't have to be so fucking rough woman." Hidan's attempt at sounding angry was ruined by the fact that he was looking rather distraught at the fact that his hair gel was indeed, not waterproof.

Narrowing her eyes at the title Hidan imposed upon her Kagome prepared to give him a lecture he was sure not to forget for a long time. She was distracted, though, by the sight of Hidan mournfully stroking his now gel-less hair. Blinking at the odd sight and completely forgetting her former anger Kagome burst into hysterical laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny woman?"

Tears coursed down her face as she attempted to control herself. For the most part she managed, though the occasional giggle still escaped. Finally managing to calm herself she spoke, "Nothing, just the fact that you look like a wet cat with the way your hair looks."

Speaking the words sent Kagome into another bout of laughter and only served to make Hidan even more annoyed. Seeking to settle the score Hidan leapt at Kagome and reached out to grab her sides.

Her laughter abruptly cut short Kagome realized what Hidan intended to do and began to frantically thrash from side to side in an attempt to loosen his hold on her. However Kagome underestimated Hidan's strength as he continued to hold onto her despite her best efforts.

Flexing his fingers Hidan sought the one weakness of Kagome. Her ticklish-ness. A loud squeal told him when he had found the right spot. He then began to mercilessly tickle her. High-pitched laughter and shrieks of 'I give up!' ensued.

"Am I interrupting something?" The leaders cool voice sounded from somewhere behind Hidan and instantly killed the mood.

Straightening quickly Hidan released Kagome before turning to face him. Kagome blushed and sunk deeper into the water in an attempt to hide her embarrassment at being caught like that. Kagome's rapidly running in a circle thoughts where brought back to reality by Hidan speaking.

"Of course not, _sir_." The slightly mocking edge was not lost on either Kagome or Pein.

"Good. You and Kakuzu are to head out to Mist and contact a spy we have there. You are to be gone within the hour. I suggest you go get packed and stop playing with our prisoner."

Hidan gave a grudging nod and hefted himself out of the water while muttering something that incidentally sounded like: "cock-blocker" before walking somewhat sulkily out of the onsen. At the door though he was stopped by Pein's comment, "Next time take a bath in the men's onsen, not the women's."

With that said Pein disappeared in a small puff of smoke, leaving a mildly stunned Kagome and an attempting to escape unnoticed Hidan.

Kagome's stupor didn't last long as within the minute she had thrown on her clothes and taken off after Hidan.

"How dare you, you bastard!"

* * *

Updating Betrayal is next on my list of things to do so you can expect an update within two weeks (I have March Break coming up soon so maybe earlier). Your comments inspire me so r-e-v-i-e-w!! 


	5. Kakuzu: Money

Kagome wondered how _she_ got ropped into helping Kakuzu count his money. Well, that wasn't quite accurate since he didn't actually let her _count_ the money. Or even touch it for that matter. She was simply supposed to remember what number Kakuzu was at and then calculate the answer for the questions he asked her. It probably wouldn't have been that hard except for the fact that he was so damn _fast_. She was sure there was some law out there that he was violating that said that someone so tall and huge shouldn't be able to move his fingers so fast that she barely managed to catch the shadow of movement let alone keep track of it all.

"What is the price of new plumbing for the bathrooms plus the cost of repairs for the walls that Kisame destroyed -_again_- against the amount we currently have?"

Not to mention he asked her purely hypothetical questions that no one other than himself had any chance of answering. No wonder no one else wanted to help. _Bastards_.

"Ummm...do you mean against the current amount or the amount we will recieve after the missions are completed?" Might as well pretend like she knew what she was talking about.

"There are no missions currently going on Kagome-san. And please keep track; our current balance is positive 687 ryu after all the deductions have occured. Of course Hidan still has yet to hand over his mission money and I'm not including my personal account..." Kakuzu lapsed into incoherent calculations which Kagome was pretty sure had something to do with his newest bounty. Though, how he managed to keep all of this counting straight while still completing paper work was beyond her.

She was pretty sure she was about to scream and bolt, though, if he asked her even one more of his stupid, inane, impossible equation questions that Kagome had no idea how to even write down let alone complete.

"Kagome-san, please tally up the cost of new cloak mendings, food, and any other nessescity before multiplying it by every member and adding in their special requests and then tell me it so I may inform Leader of our current needs."

Kagome's frustrated scream echoed through the whole compound as she threw herself out of her chair and out of the room.

Kakuzu didn't even look up at the disturbance as he continued to tally the expences and record them in clear, quick, writing on a plain scroll. Though he did stick his hand out to the side, palm up. A shimmer appeared beside him before it gave way and revealed the tall, blue skinned man who had been standing there the whole time.

"Fine, fine, you win. Though for the record you're a dirty, rotten, cheater." Kisame stood next to Kakuzu and angrily shoved a large wad of ryu into his awaiting hand.

Kakuzu calmy withdrew his hand and began to count his recently aquired money silently before answering.

"You didn't specify how it had to happen that Kagome-san ran screaming from my room; merely that she did so. It was your careless-ness that brought this about. Now, run along and let me finish; Kagome-san is horrible at mathematics and it will take me forever to fix the errors she made." Without looking up to see the reaction his words brought about Kakuzu continued his previous actions of recording and accounting. A negligent wave of his hand was all the answer Kisame got to his parting comment made from the doorway.

"No wonder Hidan laughed at me when I told him; you guys are way to damn cruel to not be partners."

* * *

This chapter is unedited but since I haven't heard from my beta about it I decided to post it rather than make you wait any longer. There are a few parts in her I utterly hate(but can't figure out how to change without inspiration) so I will probably upload the beta-d chapter, once I receive it, in place of this one.


End file.
